Malentendus
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: J'aurais aimé te dire que moi aussi...  [Sydi(?)] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui]
1. Chapter 1

**MALENTENDUS**

Encore une fic sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, je crois que je devrais même plus le préciser, en fait [Sydi (somehow)]. /!\ Attention, y a du citron !

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : « Que de la gueule »**

* * *

Voilà plusieurs heures que j'ai l'immense honneur et l'inégalable joie de traîner avec moi un Didi murgé comme un goret. Il faut dire qu'on s'est pas mal paqueté la fraise ce soir, mais il m'a battu à plate couture et le voilà maintenant complètement hors-service, à part pour déballer des pelletées de conneries que je ne peux malgré tout pas m'empêcher d'être amusé d'entendre. Après tout, même si je ne suis pas dans le même état et que j'ai plus envie de dormir que de l'écouter, c'est marrant de le voir raconter tout et n'importe quoi et rire à ses propres inepties.

Enfin, pour être franc, je crois que c'est aussi et surtout parce que ça détourne mon attention et que ça m'évite de me retrouver à repenser à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure en attendant un sommeil qui ne viendrait peut-être pas tellement ça me préoccupe. Car il y a effectivement quelque chose qui m'a marqué et qui pourrait facilement me parasiter l'esprit pendant un long moment, ce qui me ferait tourner en rond dans mon lit durant des heures. Alors, malgré la fatigue, je laisse passer le temps, repoussant le moment où on ira dormir, évitant ce problème. Même si je sais que ce qu'il y a eu me restera bien plus longtemps que ce soir seulement.

De quoi il s'agit ? Tout simplement d'une conversation qui a dérivé petit à petit. Au début, nous étions posés tous les deux, bière à la main, tranquillement. Puis les petites bouteilles se sont enchaînées et l'éthanol a commencé à nous rendre joyeux et plus agités. Et c'est à ce moment qu'est survenu un échange très incongru qui, malgré l'atmosphère détendue et le contexte absolument pas sérieux, m'a perturbé et s'est rejoué plusieurs fois en boucle dans ma tête, me mettant à chaque fois un peu plus mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que je commence plus ou moins à oublier à force de picoler.

« - T'imagines, quand même... Une vie sans bière ! Ce serait triste.

\- Ouais, pour nous, un peu, c'est vrai. Cela dit, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait faire sans pendant longtemps, si on essayait !

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Bah non, on n'est pas des alcoolos, non plus.

\- Rhooo mais non, évidemment si y a pas le choix on tient sans... Mais quand même.

\- Non mais même, si y a le choix... »

Et c'est à ce moment qu'est intervenue une réponse totalement inattendue et surtout gênante de sa part, qui pour le coup m'a perturbé, sans doute plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, d'ailleurs.

« - Mec, plutôt te sucer la bite que de pas boire une goutte pendant un an ! »

Même s'il avait déjà un petit coup dans le nez quand il m'a balancé ça, j'en ai été presque choqué – et il m'en faut pourtant beaucoup, avec lui. Une telle comparaison était assez improbable et c'est sorti de nulle part.

Pourtant, le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas le plus dérangeant. Bon, c'était extrêmement bizarre ! Mais d'une part, ce n'était qu'un délire comme nous en avons plein à longueur de temps, et d'autre part, il a fait cette « suggestion » en ayant plus d'un verre dans le nez. Alors oui, j'aurais dû ne même pas y réagir ni en tenir compte. Cependant, il y a un souci, d'une autre envergure et surtout plus embarrassant, en tout cas pour moi. Et ce problème n'est autre que la nature de mes sentiments envers lui. Parce que oui, j'en ai, et ce n'est clairement plus du ressort de l'amitié.

Voilà pourquoi ces mots m'ont gêné, même si je suis parfaitement conscient qu'ils n'avaient rien de sérieux, pas plus que toutes les autres fois où nos échanges ont dévié vers le graveleux juste pour rigoler. Parce qu'on ne se prend pas la tête avec ça, on n'a pas à se la jouer « no homo » en permanence car pour nous c'est évident, on n'a pas à s'affirmer l'un à l'autre une sacro-sainte masculinité et hétérosexualité, et au-delà de ça, on se fiche bien de ce que peuvent en penser les gens, on n'a pas à réfléchir pour les autres à la façon dont on se charrie.

Malheureusement, dans le contexte actuel, ce n'est plus vraiment pareil, en tout cas pour moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être troublé, même si objectivement ce n'était rien, car étant donné que ce que je ressens pour lui dépasse les limites de la stricte amitié, des images toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres me sont venues et ce genre d'attitude de sa part, qui est pourtant tellement habituel, devient pour moi un véritable déclencheur d'émotions inappropriées.

Alors, pour cacher cet embarras, j'ai essayé de réagir comme je l'aurais fait d'habitude : par la surenchère. L'alcool m'aidant à rester relativement détendu et surtout à ne pas avoir l'air plus sérieux à un moment qu'à un autre, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal.

« - Mouais... Tu dis ça mais en vrai, tu le ferais carrément pas.

\- Baaah nan, normalement la situation se présenterait pas, hein.

\- Ah mais on sait jamais ! Imagine si ça se passe... »

Bon, j'avoue, là j'ai un peu tiré sur la corde. Mais d'une, je n'étais déjà pas sobre non plus, de deux, je sais très bien que je ne dois m'attendre à rien et ce n'était pas la première fois que je le suivais dans ce genre de délire, même si ça avait peut-être un petit côté malsain étant donné que je ne le vois plus « seulement » comme mon meilleur pote. De toute façon, j'ai pleinement conscience que mes sentiments plus poussés que l'amitié envers lui ne sont pas réciproques et, de toute manière, mon but n'est pas de briser notre amitié. Alors je fais comme d'habitude, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si tout était toujours aussi limpide et clairement limité malgré nos discussions faussement salaces que n'importe qui pourrait qualifier d'inadéquates dans une relation dite amicale.

Les heures et les bières ont défilé, cela doit bien faire trois heures que nous sommes en train de nous charger la mule, racontant de plus en plus de conneries, riant bêtement à chacune d'elles et nous déconnectant petit à petit de la réalité. Au bout d'un moment, la notion de temps est devenue tellement floue que je repense subitement à ses paroles audacieuses de tout à l'heure, qui pourtant n'ont rien à voir avec ce qu'on raconte maintenant. D'humeur soudainement très taquine, je décide de l'embêter un peu avec ça.

« - Eh, n'empêche... J'suis sûr tu préférerais quand même pas boire pendant des mois.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- T'as dit que tu préférerais me sucer que d'arrêter la bière pendant un an. Mais en vrai j'pense pas que tu le ferais.

\- Bah en même temps, t'as vu le choix, aussi ?

\- Ah mais c'est toi qui as fait la comparaison tout seul, mon Didi.

\- Ouais ben ça aurait pu être autre chose, hein. Genre boire de la pisse ou être torturé...

\- Donc tu compares ma bite à de la torture ? Pas cool, mec !

\- Mais naaan, imbécile ! C'est juste que... Bah, que...

\- Que quoi ? Que de la gueule, surtout, j'parie ! »

Il fait alors semblant de bouder et s'ouvre une énième bouteille de bière. Je continue tout de même de le charrier, n'ayant plus vraiment d'autre idée en tête à cause de l'alcool, de la fatigue et, sans doute, du fait que je prends un malin plaisir à le titiller sur ce sujet. Alors, de temps à autres, je remets ça sur le tapis, me moquant gentiment parce que c'est la première comparaison qui lui est venue et parce qu'il tente à chaque fois de contourner le sujet. Mon cerveau corrompu par l'éthanol essaie même de me dire que c'est parce qu'il est mal à l'aise et que ça cache quelque chose, mais je fais fi de cette divagation qui, malgré la timbale qu'on s'est prise, me paraît absurde.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il semble vraiment prendre mes paroles au pied de la lettre et commence à sincèrement s'agacer de ma ritournelle de _« Que de la gueule ! »_. Peut-être que j'en ai fait un peu trop... J'aurais probablement dû me calmer, à force, ce n'est plus drôle.

« - Mec, franchement t'es chiant.

\- Rhooo, ça va, détends-toi ! Je rigole.

\- Ouais mais c'est chiant.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'arrête. »

Et là, je me surprends à dire tout haut ce que je pense tout bas, affirmant alors à pleine voix ce que j'aurais dû laisser terré dans un coin de ma tête. Quelques mots en apparence innocents, mais qui en réalité s'ajoutent à tous ceux d'avant et font la goutte de trop. Encore ces mots...

« - Même si j'suis sûr que c'est que de la gueule... »

Je me mets alors à me traiter intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseau, honteux de ne pas avoir eu la décence de mouler ma gaufre pour une fois et, au lieu de ça, d'en remettre une couche alors que je l'avais déjà suffisamment provoqué, même si l'alcool peut expliquer certaines choses.

Soudain, Dylan s'approche de moi et, le regard assombri, il me fait reculer jusqu'au mur derrière moi. Et là, alors que je pense qu'il va encore me râler dessus, voire carrément s'énerver – ce que je comprendrais – il me plaque contre la paroi. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui prend et encore moins de réagir, il se colle à moi en me fixant d'un air à la fois de défi et... D'autre chose qui ressemble dangereusement à de la lubricité... _Quoi ?_

« - Tu vas voir si c'est que de la gueule. »

Sur ces mots, il passe ses mains entre les pans de ma veste et les glisse en-dessous pour me la retirer. Puis il approche encore son visage du mien, jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mêlent.

« - Mec... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Tais-toi, laisse-moi faire. »

Face à une telle attitude complètement inattendue et perturbante, je reste muet de stupeur et immobile, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire d'autant plus que je ne me serais jamais, mais alors vraiment jamais attendu à ça de sa part. Certes, je l'ai beaucoup charrié, j'ai insisté sur une phrase qu'il avait dite dans le vent et qui n'aurait pas dû me surprendre autant, je me suis amusé avec cette façon qu'on a souvent de titiller la limite implicite qu'il y a toujours eu entre nous. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il achèverait de nous faire basculer au-delà. Même si je savais que je jouais un peu avec le feu, je ne pensais pas que j'étais carrément en train de jeter de l'huile dessus.

Devant mon regard stupéfait, il fait glisser ses doigts le long de mon torse dans une lenteur qui ne peut qu'être volontaire, jusqu'à atteindre mon pantalon qu'il commence à essayer de défaire. Je devrais le repousser, lui dire d'arrêter, ou au moins montrer un signe quelconque d'objection, mais j'en suis totalement incapable. Mes cordes vocales sont comme bloquées, je suis tétanisé tant je suis dérouté par ses gestes entreprenants. Et c'est probablement aussi parce que ça ne me déplaît pas, au fond.

« - Putaaain, c'est quoi ton truc à la con, là ? »

Alors qu'il est en train de s'énerver sur ma braguette qui semble ne pas vouloir se laisser ouvrir, j'en profite pour reprendre tant bien que mal un minimum mes esprits. Seulement, en plus de l'alcool qui me fait perdre une grande partie de ma raison, mes sentiments pour lui corrompent tout ce qu'il en reste, n'en laissant aucune trace. Du coup, même si j'essaie au moins par les mots de le couper dans son élan, mon comportement n'y correspond absolument pas et mes envies encore moins... Et le pire, c'est que vu mon état, je culpabilise à peine.

« - Euh... T'es pas obligé de faire ça, hein.

\- Tu crois que je le sais pas ? »

Sur ces mots, il continue de se débattre avec mon pantalon et, dans le même temps, il se rapproche encore de moi et vient attraper mon oreille entre ses dents. Je sursaute et des frissons me parcourent brusquement, comme une petite décharge qui se propage dans tout mon système nerveux et résonne dans ma cage thoracique, accélérant brusquement mon rythme cardiaque. Là encore, je ne parviens pas à sortir le moindre son, à part un soupir d'aise à moitié étouffé. Lui continue dans sa lancée, visiblement d'autant plus enthousiaste lorsqu'il parvient à défaire mon jeans. Il faufile ses mains dedans pour aller directement me peloter les fesses, littéralement. Il ajoute à ce geste des petits baisers maladroits mais tout de même très plaisants dans mon cou.

Même si je devrais le repousser ou au moins essayer, je n'y arrive pas. En fait je n'y songe même plus, je suis dans un autre monde. Je me laisse complètement entraîner là-dedans car on est pétés comme des coings tous les deux et, surtout, parce que ça me plaît et que c'est une envie que je refoule d'habitude, au point de bien souvent ne même plus y penser – ce qui n'est pas plus mal, finalement. J'abandonne totalement mon esprit à mes émotions et mon corps à ses intentions, profitant de ce moment dont j'ose à peine rêver d'habitude.

Tout ce que je mettais de côté jusqu'alors semble remonter d'un seul coup et me rend plus faible que jamais face à lui. Non seulement il a glissé vers cette attitude qui ne prête pas du tout à confusion, mais en plus il n'y va pas à moitié, il est très entreprenant, ce qui a son petit effet... Bon, c'est un euphémisme, ça me fait carrément bander et je suis en train de perdre tous mes moyens. Je ne me contrôle plus, je saute à pieds joints dans la brèche qu'il a ouverte et je sombre avec lui dans cette spirale de luxure insensée et inespérée.

Mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement se retrouvent bien vite à mes chevilles, laissant la partie la plus intime de mon corps à la vue de mon meilleur ami – et je ne saurais dire si ce terme peut encore lui correspondre, vu ce qui est en train de se passer... Il laisse encore quelques bisous dans mon cou, sans doute plus pour la forme, puis il se baisse pour être accroupi et, sans plus de cérémonie, il me prend entre ses lèvres et commence un petit va-et-vient, d'abord timide et hésitant, puis progressivement un peu plus affirmé.

Même si ce n'est objectivement pas grand chose, le contexte décalé, l'audace dont il fait preuve et ce contact nouveau me fait déjà perdre le nord. Je ferme les yeux par automatisme et repose ma tête contre le mur, laissant partir des soupirs d'abord étouffés, puis au fil des secondes plus assumés. Je sens comme une vague de chaleur qui me saisit entièrement et circule dans mes veines, mon corps tout entier frémit de plaisir et, petit à petit, mes soupirs se transforment en des espèces de grognements et de couinements.

Machinalement, je passe une main dans ses cheveux et les serre dans ma paume, gémissant un peu plus fort à chaque aller-retour de sa bouche et de sa langue chaude sur la peau sensible. Au début, il s'y prenait un peu maladroitement, mais ça a vite été de mieux en mieux pour quelqu'un qui n'a a priori jamais fait ça et ne l'aurait certainement jamais fait avec moi. Et malgré ses mouvements toujours un peu aléatoires et incertains, il s'en sort très bien... Putain, il va finir par vraiment me faire jouir, le bâtard !

Alors que je me tortille presque en me mordant la lèvre, des sons de plus en plus obscènes m'échappent, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mon souffle est de plus en plus irrégulier et mes muscles se tendent. Au bout d'un moment, je sens que je m'approche de mon point de non-retour, j'essaie donc de le faire reculer en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux.

« - Attends, je... Arrête, arrête ! »

Bien que surpris, il s'interrompt dans son action et se relève pour être de nouveau face à moi. Alors que je reprends tant bien que mal ma respiration et un minimum mes esprits, il se colle contre moi en tenant mes hanches nues et m'adresse un regard provocateur.

« - Alors... ? C'est toujours que de la gueule ? »

Encore dans les nuages, je ris nerveusement et hoche vaguement la tête, m'avouant implicitement vaincu. Il arbore un petit sourire victorieux et décale ses mains pour caresser le creux de mes reins sous mon T-shirt. Puis, tout en restant contre moi, il se décale et me pousse vers le lit pour nous y faire tomber directement. Sans me laisser le moindre répit, il s'installe sur moi et vient plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes en un baiser fébrile et là encore un peu maladroit, mais tout aussi plaisant que le reste.

Lorsqu'il rompt ce contact, son regard vient alors s'ancrer dans le mien. Nous nous fixons quelques secondes, les yeux brillant de désir, le souffle brûlant et haletant. Là, je remarque qu'on ne s'était même pas encore embrassés auparavant. Bon, vu le contexte, ce n'était peut-être pas intuitif pour lui, mais quitte à ce qu'on en soit arrivés là, autant se faire le plus de bien possible. De plus, ce contact me manque déjà et, même si tous nos échanges sont assez brusques, animés par une fougue bestiale, j'avais tant rêvé de l'embrasser que je veux en profiter le plus possible.

J'attrape alors sa nuque et l'attire vers moi pour un autre baiser, qui étrangement s'avère un peu plus délicat que le précédent. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, bien évidemment, je profite d'autant plus des sensations et, d'ailleurs, j'espère que lui aussi.

Moi qui pensais que ça allait s'arrêter là, qu'il se contenterait de me donner tort sans chercher plus loin, voilà qu'on se retrouve tous les deux sur le lit, à s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, animés par une frénésie que je ne me connaissais même pas jusqu'alors.

* * *

 _Hem... VOILÀ. Lel. La suite bientôt \o/_


	2. Chapter 2

**MALENTENDUS**

Encore une fic sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, je crois que je devrais même plus le préciser, en fait [Sydi (somehow)]. /!\ Attention, y a du citron !

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : « On va pas s'arrêter là »**

* * *

Après un long moment à se perdre en baisers impétueux, nous prenons quelques secondes pour récupérer un minimum. Là, j'en profite pour faufiler mes mains sous son T-shirt et le lui retirer, en prenant soin de longer lentement son dos au passage. Je prends un temps pour le regarder, simplement, observer son corps, plus en détail. Et malgré notre état d'ébriété qui brouille notre perception des choses et décuple nos pulsions animales, je savoure ce court instant où je le vois, enfin, sous un angle plus intime. Même si ce n'est pas beaucoup et que je l'ai déjà vu torse-nu bien des fois auparavant, le contexte actuel est bien particulier et c'est la première fois que je le regarde ainsi.

Il m'interrompt dans ma contemplation en revenant contre moi et reprend une série de petits baisers dans mon cou, cette fois plus appliqués que les précédents et donc d'autant plus appréciables. Je le laisse faire volontiers et en profite pour lui défaire son pantalon, en prenant soin de m'attarder sur sa peau déjà hérissée de petits frissons. Lorsqu'il se recule, je l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse encore une fois, tout en le maintenant au plus près de moi de ma main libre, avide de son contact.

Toujours d'humeur taquine, il se décale encore et me retire le seul habit qui me restait encore. Ses doigts se promènent lentement sur tout mon buste, puis il y laisse là aussi quelques bisous en mordant la peau de temps en temps. Mon corps entier frémit sous ces attentions et des sons toujours plus évocateurs m'échappent. Désireux d'avoir plutôt sa bouche contre la mienne, j'essaie de me redresser pour l'atteindre, mais il attrape mes mains et les coince sur le matelas en me tenant les poignets pour rester inaccessible, toujours avec son petit sourire narquois et cette lueur de défi dans les yeux. Visiblement, Monsieur a envie de se la jouer dominateur.

J'essaie de me débattre pour me dégager de son emprise, mais il a une sacrée poigne et, en plus de ça, il détourne mon attention avec des baisers dans mon cou et près de mon oreille, ce qui me fait particulièrement de l'effet et m'affaiblit dans ma lutte. Comprenant vite que je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus, surtout que je sais qu'il finira par s'en lasser tout seul, je pousse un soupir résigné et me laisse retomber sur le lit.

« - Meeeh, t'es pas drôle. »

Je lui tire la langue en guise de réponse et lâche un rire gentiment moqueur en le voyant bouder. Je profite de ce bref moment d'inattention pour l'attraper par surprise et le retiens contre moi en l'embrassant dans le cou comme il me l'a fait avant. Il sursaute à cette initiative, puis il se laisse aller contre moi et attrape mes cheveux pour les serrer dans sa paume, soupirant à chacun de mes baisers déposés le long de sa jugulaire.

Même s'il a encore son sous-vêtement, que je devrais lui enlever au plus vite, d'ailleurs, le contact de son corps contre le mien me rend déjà fou et, au vu de la petite pression au niveau de ma cuisse, je crois bien qu'il est loin de rester de marbre lui aussi. Ses mains commencent d'ailleurs à descendre le long de mes flancs, jusqu'à mes hanches. Il s'y cramponne par réflexe en lâchant un couinement à la fois adorable et diablement érotique au moment où je le mords doucement au niveau de la clavicule. Ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction, je continue en passant la pointe de ma langue de temps à autres. Sa peau déjà un peu moite et l'odeur de son excitation me grisent encore plus, je me sens devenir chaque seconde plus impatient, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin.

Pourtant, à ce moment, je suis frappé d'un éclair de lucidité – si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je m'interromps dans ma lancée et repose ma tête sur l'oreiller pour être en face de lui et le regarder, essayant d'être sérieux malgré notre taux d'alcoolémie et nos échanges charnels de plus en plus poussés qui me brouillent l'esprit.

« - Didi... T'es sûr ? »

D'abord étonné, il fronce les sourcils et me fixe d'un air un peu blasé. Puis un sourire se dessine à nouveau sur son visage et il revient taquiner mon oreille, visiblement convaincu.

« - On va pas s'arrêter là. Ce serait dommage, pas vrai ? »

Sur ces paroles plutôt révélatrices, il glisse sa main jusqu'à ma cuisse, puis se fraye un chemin sur mon aine et vient finalement taquiner mes parties sensibles, me tirant aussitôt un frisson que je cherche à peine à réprimer. Au début, il laisse simplement traîner ses doigts en un mouvement léger, ce qui en soi suffit déjà largement pour me faire frémir. Puis, comme mon impatience se fait sûrement de plus en plus ressentir, il m'entoure de sa main et entame des petits allers-retours, d'abord lentement. Je ferme les yeux, m'abandonnant totalement à ses gestes, des soupirs et des couinements à peine retenus m'échappent, j'attrape machinalement ses cheveux et les serre dans ma paume. J'ai de plus en plus chaud et mes sens sont en pleine effervescence, exaltés tant par les effets de ses caresses sur moi que par son audace.

« - Je continue... ? »

Au vu de ma réceptivité et de mon expressivité, il ne peut que connaître la réponse. Ce qui signifie donc qu'il ne dit ça que pour essayer d'accroître l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Et putain, on peut dire qu'il y arrive, ce con ! Mes réactions sont de plus en plus visibles et audibles, je le sais, je suis tellement en transe que ça ne peut qu'être perceptible, j'ai l'impression d'être un livre ouvert. Mais ça ne me gêne même pas, je ne veux plus me contenir, d'autant plus que je n'en suis de toute manière plus capable.

Mon souffle se coupe brusquement l'espace d'un instant au moment où le mouvement de sa main s'accélère, tout mon corps se tend et je tire un peu ses cheveux par réflexe, laissant ma tête partir en arrière. Je sens la frénésie m'envahir, me monter à la tête et me consumer à petit feu. Objectivement, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, mais le fait que ce soit lui qui le fasse et avec tant d'assurance et sans retenue suffit à en décupler les sensations.

« - Ça te plaît, pas vrai ? »

Même si la question est purement rhétorique, le son rauque et volontairement sensuel de sa voix qui susurre à mon oreille me stimule encore plus. Cette facette entreprenante, éhontée et un peu sauvage de sa personnalité, bien que grandement influencée par les effets de la taule qu'on s'est prise, me surprend et me grise de plus en plus.

« - Petit coquin. »

Ces deux mots, qu'il accompagne d'un regard indéniablement provocateur lorsqu'il se redresse, achèvent de m'enflammer et là, l'avidité qui m'anime parle pour moi.

« - Bordel, tu m'excites ! »

Sur cet aveu on ne peut plus explicite, je me laisse emporter par cette impulsion de fougue et le fais basculer sur le côté pour inverser nos positions et prendre les rênes. Dans mon élan, j'attrape ses poignets et les retiens contre le matelas, tout en me penchant sur lui pour aller flatter son cou de baisers et de petites morsures. Amusé, il émet un rire gentiment moqueur et m'adresse un regard taquin.

« - T'es un sauvage, dis donc. »

Faussement vexé, je me « venge » en le mordant un peu plus fort, puis je me redresse, descends mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon que j'avais déjà ouvert et, d'un geste précipité, je le baisse le long de ses jambes pour le lui enlever, emportant son sous-vêtement en même temps. Je le veux contre moi, tout entier, sans le moindre artifice, juste m'abandonner à lui, faire fi de ces limites implicites et de cette pudeur mécanique qui n'ont désormais plus lieu d'être.

Je me remets au-dessus de lui et me rapproche comme pour l'embrasser, sauf que je reste à quelques centimètres de distance pour l'attiser un peu, le fixant avec un sourire malicieux.

« - J'vais te donner une bonne raison de dire ça... »

Il glousse à ces mots et se mord la lèvre, manifestement enchanté par cette idée. Il tend les bras vers moi et relève la tête pour aller frôler mon cou du bout de son nez.

« - Mmh, viens par là... Petit renard sauvage. »

Il ponctue cette phrase en imitant un grognement, tout en pouffant à moitié de rire – comme quoi, les effets de l'alcool sont toujours là – et il attrape ma nuque pour me tirer vers lui. Je ris bêtement à mon tour et me laisse retomber sur lui, profitant pour l'embrasser encore, toujours plus avidement. Sa peau est en contact direct avec la mienne et je sens le résultat physique de son excitation contre ma cuisse. Enivré par l'engouement qu'il ne me cache absolument pas, je décide de lui rendre toutes ses attentions de tout à l'heure, avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour stimuler mon corps et mes émotions, ce serait dommage de ne pas lui rendre la pareille.

Sans lâcher ses lèvres des miennes, je pose une main en haut de son buste et la fais glisser dans une lenteur volontaire le long de ses côtes, puis jusqu'à sa hanche que je titille du bout des doigts, avant de les faufiler vers son entrecuisse. Je sens qu'il tremble déjà d'aise et d'impatience, ses paupières se sont closes et son souffle se fait plus irrégulier. J'aurais pu le faire languir plus longtemps, le chauffer encore un peu plus avant de passer à l'action. Mais je suis tellement fébrile que je n'en ai même pas envie, vu comment il m'a sauté dessus et a brisé les limites, je veux faire pareil avec lui, c'en est presque un besoin. Je le veux, là, tout de suite.

Je commence alors à le toucher à mon tour, d'abord doucement et en prenant le temps, ce qu'il semble apprécier même si on est tous les deux en train d'imploser mentalement – et ça se voit. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche, il frémit de plus belle et des petits sons marquant son plaisir lui échappent. Encouragé, j'accélère le mouvement petit à petit et décale mes baisers jusqu'en-dessous de son oreille. Il suit le mouvement par automatisme en remuant du bassin et se cramponne à mon dos, laissant partir des petits gémissements de plus en plus marqués.

« - Sylvain... »

Sa voix traînante et presque suppliante près de mon oreille me fait vibrer. Il me fait comprendre rien qu'avec ça qu'il aime ce que je lui fais et qu'il en veut plus, ce qui ne m'émoustille que davantage. Et au-delà de ça, la vue de son visage rougi et de ses traits marqués par le désir, de son regard embué, de son corps nu sous le mien qui s'agite machinalement à mes gestes me rend complètement dingue.

« - Viens là... »

Ces mots susurrés lascivement entre deux soupirs qui frôlent l'indécence achèvent de briser le peu de retenue qui me restait encore. Me laissant porter par une audace dont je n'avais – évidemment – jamais fait preuve avec lui jusqu'alors, je me colle entièrement contre lui et attrape son visage pour un baiser qui étouffe le gémissement que nous soutire ce contact très intime entre nous. J'entame un mouvement de frottement entre nos érections et, pour me guider et resserrer encore la distance, je tiens sa hanche de ma main libre, tandis que lui s'agrippe à mes épaules.

« - T'es une vraie chaudière, toi. »

Ça ne fait aucun doute, mon euphorie parle pour moi et elle m'a sérieusement délié la langue. Un peu surpris mais surtout amusé et visiblement stimulé par une telle remarque, il esquisse un sourire et attrape mes cheveux pour les serrer entre ses doigts, me fixant d'un air provocateur, avec toujours ce même sourire taquin.

« - La faute à qui ? »

En guise de réponse, je lui souris malicieusement à mon tour et me jette à nouveau sur ses lèvres, incapable de m'en lasser. Nos baisers se font de plus en plus hâtifs, témoignant d'une envie brute, presque primitive. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer de plus en plus et mon esprit dérailler au fil des secondes, entraînant toute capacité de réflexion. Mais de toute façon, je ne veux plus réfléchir, aucun de nous deux n'en a l'intention, d'ailleurs. Nous sommes là, tous les deux, perdus dans les abysses lubriques de notre étreinte endiablée, animés par une fougue qu'on ne se connaissait pas – en tout cas dans un tel contexte, forcément.

Nos corps commencent à bouger machinalement l'un contre l'autre, émancipés de toute retenue, de toute pudeur, de toute hésitation. Toujours très réceptif, il descend une main en longeant minutieusement mon échine et la cale en bas de mon dos, tout en resserrant ses cuisses contre mes hanches pour encore plus de proximité. Enhardi par une telle action, j'amplifie les va-et-vient de mon bassin contre le sien et retourne dévorer son cou et ses épaules de baisers et de petites morsures, qu'il semble apprécier de plus en plus.

Je sens ses cordes vocales vibrer à chaque gémissement qu'il laisse partir, le goût de sa peau tiède et moite sur ma langue, l'odeur de son excitation, son souffle saccadé, ses mains appuyer sur mes fesses ou en bas de mon dos pour guider mes mouvements, puis retourner se balader à la recherche de mes points les plus sensibles pour me provoquer encore plus de réactions. Je me délecte des sons indécents qui résonnent près de mon oreille, de son corps qui frémit contre le mien, de la friction de nos intimités. Je m'enivre de sa chaleur, de son plaisir qu'il exprime sans réserve, de la frénésie de notre étreinte déchaînée.

Le plus fou dans tout ça, c'est que je ne m'y serais jamais, mais vraiment jamais attendu, en toute sincérité. Malgré toutes les fois où mes pensées ont dérivé, où j'ai voulu le serrer fort dans mes bras, l'embrasser, le toucher et aller plus loin, ma petite voix intérieure me remettait vite en place et, maintenant, c'est à peine si j'arrive à croire que c'est bien en train d'arriver... Et rien que ce contraste ne fait qu'amplifier les sentiments et l'attirance presque démesurés que j'ai pour lui, qui me guident en ce moment même.

Complètement déconnecté de la réalité, je me sens comme dans un rêve éveillé, qui me prend aux tripes, qui me fait tourner la tête et chavirer d'un plaisir intense que j'ai l'impression d'avoir rarement connu, ce qui est sans doute dû à l'aspect nouveau et aux effluves d'interdit – quoique – de la chose. J'ai de plus en plus chaud et je me sens partir plus loin chaque seconde, je ne suis plus qu'un amas de chair en proie à un désir abrupt, soupirant et marmonnant des bribes de paroles insensées, parfois des jurons étouffés.

Au bout d'un moment, je me redresse et prends un instant, malgré l'animalité de notre « petit câlin », pour le regarder. Simplement, le regarder. Comme je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le faire auparavant, comme j'aurais cru ne jamais pouvoir, d'ailleurs. Même dans mes divagations les plus lubriques à son sujet, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il serait si plaisant à voir, surtout dans un tel état. A un point tel que je ne peux me retenir de le lui dire à haute voix.

« - T'es beau comme ça. »

Étrangement intimidé par ces mots, alors que tout le reste ne l'a pas gêné depuis tout à l'heure, il lâche un rire nerveux et son regard se fait plus fuyant. Amusé, je me rapproche et pose mon front contre le sien et là, il me prend un peu par surprise. Il m'attrape par la nuque et revient chercher ma bouche de la sienne, avidement et fiévreusement, les yeux assombris, le souffle toujours aussi irrégulier et la peau hérissée de frissons.

Les allées et venues de mon bas-ventre contre le sien s'amplifient encore d'un cran, nous menant inévitablement vers l'apogée d'un plaisir d'une intensité déjà indescriptible. Nos baisers sont toujours plus fébriles, presque brusques, quelques morsures et griffures s'ajoutent à la bestialité de nos mouvements. Je suis dans un état pas possible, que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps, peut-être même jamais... Il me rend dingue, je suis aussi excité par lui que parce que moi-même je lui fais tant d'effet.

Nos corps moites tremblent de plaisir, nos souffles brûlants se mêlent et nos cœurs se déchaînent. Des sons obscènes nous échappent et notre étreinte débridée exacerbe nos sens et nos émotions, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme nous submerge, l'un après l'autre, dans une vague de chaleur électrisante, ponctué par un fort gémissement rauque. Pendant quelques secondes, mon champ de vision est presque réduit à néant, mon souffle se coupe par à-coups et je suis comme vidé de toute énergie, au point de me laisser retomber mollement.

Je profite du temps de récupération pour prolonger le contact entre nous et glisse mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou, où je laisse quelques petits baisers. Tout aussi essoufflé que moi, il esquisse un sourire et me titille les cheveux de ses doigts, laissant tout le reste de son corps retomber et se relâcher sur le lit. Terrassé par la fatigue – et donc par la flemme – je me contente de mon sous-vêtement pour essuyer les traces de nos ébats. Éreintés par ceux-ci, nous restons simplement l'un contre l'autre et le sommeil nous emporte bien vite, achevant ce début de nuit déchaîné.

* * *

 _Alors ? Pronostriques... HEU PARDON. Pronostics pour la suite ? (a)_


	3. Chapter 3

**MALENTENDUS**

Encore une fic sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, je crois que je devrais même plus le préciser, en fait [Sydi (somehow)]. /!\ Attention, y a du citron !

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : « T'es juste mon pote »**

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre péniblement les yeux, le soleil éclaire déjà bien la pièce. Mon réveil a beau être lent, je me rends vite compte que j'ai un peu la gueule de bois et, surtout, que je suis à poil dans mon lit. Malgré le mal de crâne et l'engourdissement généralisé, j'essaie de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé... Et j'ai tôt fait de me repasser la fin de soirée en boucle. _Oh putain..._

C'est alors que j'entends un bruit étrange venant d'une autre pièce, en l'occurrence les toilettes. Surpris et inquiet, je tends l'oreille et je me rends compte que ce n'est ni plus ni moins que le son de quelqu'un qui vomit au-dessus de la cuvette. Typique d'un lendemain de taule... Sauf que là, ce n'était pas une soirée bières comme les autres.

Autant le dire, ça me ramène brusquement dans la réalité et je suis presque totalement tiré de mon sommeil. Le contraste est total, surtout quand on prend en compte ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette nuit... Bordel, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir. Hier, on était beurrés comme des biscottes et on était dans un autre monde, et maintenant, les effets de la timbale qu'on s'est prise sont retombés et il en fait les frais. On peut dire que le charme n'y est plus vraiment...

C'est alors que je réalise l'ampleur de la chose. Pas de la cuite, non... Plutôt de ce qu'elle a provoqué. Enfin, ce n'est probablement pas le fait qu'on se soit torpillé le caisson qui nous a menés à ça, il y avait sans doute déjà quelque chose. Déjà, de mon côté, j'étais totalement prédisposé à ce genre de dérapage, je ne peux décemment pas le nier, je n'aurais jamais dit non. Lui, c'est différent, en tout cas de ce que je sais, il n'avait a priori aucune raison de basculer là-dedans, apparemment tout ce qui l'y a poussé, c'est l'alcool et mes provocations. C'est un peu bizarre, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que ça nous arrive d'être tous les deux bourrés et de se faire ce genre de blagues tendancieuses, mais vraiment pas du tout !

Je n'ai ni l'énergie ni le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, il revient dans la chambre et, sans rien dire, sans même me regarder, il titube vers le lit et revient s'y vautrer avec toute la grâce nonchalante d'un mec qui décuve après avoir gerbé. D'abord amusé, je commence à être anxieux en voyant qu'il ne dit pas un mot et surtout qu'il ne semble même pas réagir, alors qu'il est tout de même très probable qu'il se souvienne lui aussi de ce qui s'est passé, surtout qu'il n'a remis aucun vêtement lui non plus. Ne sachant que faire, je me rapproche et pose hasardeusement une main sur son épaule.

« - Hey... Je vais à la salle de bains, je reviens. »

Silence. Pas même un petit grognement d'approbation ou ne serait-ce que d'agacement, rien. Ce qui ne fait que m'inquiéter encore plus... Peut-être qu'il s'est simplement rendormi ou qu'il est trop dans les choux pour réagir à quoi que ce soit, mais peut-être qu'il ne veut simplement pas me répondre.

Résigné, je me lève à mon tour, j'attrape au vol mon T-shirt d'hier et un sous-vêtement propre et je file à la salle de bains pour me débarbouiller, histoire d'achever de me réveiller et de me remettre un peu les idées en place. Et plus je reprends mes esprits, plus je me repasse la fin de soirée en boucle, plus je me sens mal. Dans l'absolu, on n'a rien fait de mauvais, on a « juste » poussé une blague à l'extrême. Mais l'idée ne me rend pas à l'aise du tout, maintenant que je suis sobre et que j'ai à peu près décuvé. Non pas que ce qui s'est passé m'ait déplu, bien au contraire, ce serait absurde de nier que j'ai adoré ça et que j'ai des frissons rien qu'en y repensant...

Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ne pas être serein. D'une part, parce que ça reste quand même un gros dérapage plus qu'autre chose, Dylan est mon meilleur ami et ce genre de petit délire entre nous s'arrête toujours à une certaine limite. D'autre part, parce que mes sentiments pour lui me mettent dans une posture un peu compliquée, je ne lui en ai évidemment jamais parlé, déjà que je les admettais tout juste, et surtout je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser par rapport à hier... Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? Si je ne lui en parle pas, je vais me sentir mal en permanence et il s'en rendra compte, si je lui en parle, ça risque fortement de compromettre notre amitié. Et lui, comment il va réagir ? Peut-être qu'il va très mal le prendre, qu'il va m'en vouloir de l'avoir provoqué et de ne pas été avoir plus sensé que lui, peut-être qu'il va se fâcher, ne plus vouloir me voir, me détester...

« - Merde... Merde, merde, merde, merde, MERDE ! »

Moi qui suis d'habitude quelqu'un d'assez calme, voilà que je viens de cogner mes poings contre le rebord du lavabo, les dents serrées et l'estomac noué par l'angoisse et la rage.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ? »

Ma respiration se fait plus forte et entrecoupée de spasmes, mes jambes peinent à tenir sous mon poids et je cache ma tête dans mes mains, désemparé. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, ni même quoi penser. Je n'ose même pas revenir dans ma propre chambre, je voudrais juste disparaître six pieds sous terre, le temps de trouver une solution... Non, en fait il n'y a sûrement même pas de solution. Surtout qu'en soi, ce n'est pas un problème, c'est juste que c'était inapproprié et impensable.

De toute façon, il faudra bien que j'y retourne et qu'on se reparle, on ne peut pas s'éviter, alors autant mettre les pieds dans le plat au lieu d'essayer d'oublier l'inoubliable. Après tout, on n'est plus des ados irresponsables. On a fait des choses d'adultes, donc il faut bien qu'on se comporte en tant que tels par rapport à ça.

Je prends une grande inspiration et retourne donc dans la chambre, non sans appréhender ce qu'il va en être. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et observe Didi quelques instants, il n'a pas l'air très bien parti pour se lever, voire pour ressortir de sa torpeur post-gerbe de gueule de bois. Après un moment d'hésitation, je lui secoue doucement l'épaule pour essayer de le réveiller.

« - Mec... Tu dors encore ? »

J'obtiens un grognement pour seule réponse, mais au moins cette fois il réagit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se redresse péniblement et s'assied contre le mur, la face cachée dans ses mains et les cheveux dans un innommable bazar. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne réalise pas vraiment la situation, contrairement à moi... Ce qui me fait penser ça ? Il n'a pas du tout l'air inquiet, il ne pose aucune question et, surtout, il ne se rend apparemment pas compte qu'il est à poil dans mon lit et que, là, je le vois, et pas qu'un peu.

« - Putain, ma tête... »

Effectivement, s'il est aussi mal en point à cause de ça, il ne prête pas attention au reste. Enfin, c'est le cas au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un œil autour de lui, puis sur moi, puis sur la couette qui ne le couvre pas assez... Il sursaute et se cache aussitôt, puis il me regarde à nouveau, l'air interrogateur et surtout paniqué.

« - Euh... Ôte-moi d'un doute... Il s'est passé quoi, au juste ? »

Qu'est-ce que je réponds à ça, moi ? Est-ce qu'il a oublié et qu'il est sincèrement dans le fou ? Ou est-ce qu'il en a des souvenirs mais qu'il attend confirmation ? Dans tous les cas, je ne sais pas du tout quoi dire, je me sens au pied du mur, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Ce qui est d'autant plus dur à vivre que je ne suis jamais mal à l'aise en sa présence d'habitude.

« - Bah... »

Sur ces paroles très constructives, je lui adresse un regard perplexe et hausse les épaules. Alors que je ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'en dire davantage, ça a plus l'air de l'agacer qu'autre chose. Il lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant et commence à s'énerver.

« - On a fait quoi ? »

La formulation de la question elle-même va plutôt dans le sens de la seconde hypothèse, il sait parfaitement ce qui s'est passé et veut me l'entendre dire. Pour confirmer ou pour voir si j'assume, je ne sais pas, mais il a compris qu'on ne s'est pas réveillés tous les deux nus dans mon lit pour aucune raison. Au lieu de répondre directement, d'une part parce que c'est quand même hyper gênant, d'autre part parce que la réponse est évidente, je décide de prendre le contre-pied et d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Oh, rien, on a juste fait des gaufres. »

Il me dévisage d'abord d'un air surpris, puis il fronce les sourcils, soupire à nouveau et hausse encore un peu plus le temps. Visiblement, alors que je voulais dédramatiser, ça a l'effet inverse.

« - Tu te fous de moi, là ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu connais la réponse ? »

Bon, à défaut d'être délicat, je lui ai au moins posé une colle, il ne trouve rien à répliquer. A part une injure marmonnée d'un ton à la fois de colère et d'angoisse. De mon côté, je me sens plus lucide et résigné à accepter la situation. Même si c'était peut-être très malvenu et qu'il le regrette peut-être, j'ai trop apprécié pour faire semblant de m'en offusquer et faire comme si ça m'offensait, bien que dans l'absolu ce soit sûrement effectivement choquant.

« - Bordel, c'est pas vrai... »

Sur ces mots, il tire la couette vers lui pour se couvrir jusqu'au visage, certainement pour cacher sa gêne qui pourtant transparaît de toute façon parfaitement rien qu'à sa réaction. Je décide de persévérer dans ma première idée en tentant d'apaiser l'ambiance et ramasse son sous-vêtement pour le lui apporter. J'écarte la couette pour avoir un minimum accès à sa personne et lui tends l'habit. Il m'adresse un regard surpris, puis dépité, ce à quoi je réponds calmement.

« - Commence par te rhabiller un minimum, on en parle après.

\- Que... Quoi ? Mais comment tu veux que...

\- Mets ça, après on discute. »

Il me fixe avec des yeux de chaton perdu, puis il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et s'exécute. Pour la forme plus qu'autre chose, je me relève et lui tourne le dos pour lui laisser un minimum d'intimité, puis j'essaie de rouvrir le dialogue comme je peux.

« - Mec... Te mine pas pour ça, c'est pas hyper grave.

\- De... T'es sérieux ? Que je me mine pas ? Mais tu te rends pas compte de ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Bah si, justement.

\- Et bah ? Comment tu fais pour y être aussi insensible ?

\- J'y suis pas du tout insensible, Dylan. Je veux juste pas dramatiser. OK, on a complètement dérapé et ça m'a fait un choc à moi aussi, mais voilà, c'est fait. »

Médusé, il reste à me regarder d'un air déboussolé, essayant manifestement de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, mais aucun ne lui vient, c'est comme s'ils étaient bloqués. Alors, à défaut de répondre, il attrape son T-shirt qui s'était également retrouvé par terre pour le remettre, puis il se rassied au bord du lit et soupire longuement, tenant à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains. Je m'installe à côté de lui, toujours gêné mais décidé à ne pas le laisser dans son mutisme.

« - Didi... Je sais que c'est super bizarre, mais... C'était pas horrible non plus, hein ? »

Bon, cette fin de phrase n'était peut-être pas des plus prudentes, mais je préfère lui tirer les vers du nez, quitte à ce qu'il s'énerve, au moins on crève l'abcès.

« - Dis quelque chose, ça devient inquiétant là.

\- Et tu veux que je dise quoi ?

\- Bah... Je sais, pas, quelque chose ! On va pas rester muets comme des carpes à se regarder en chiens de faïence pendant des heures.

\- T'es marrant, toi !

\- Je sais. Tu m'aimes bien comme ça, d'ailleurs, je me trompe ? »

Encore une fois, il m'adresse un air blasé, agacé probablement autant par l'incongruité de ma blague que par mon apparente désinvolture – car en réalité, je suis probablement tout autant gêné que lui, même si j'ai décidé de passer outre.

« - Mais tu te fous de moi, là, non ?

\- Euh non, j'essaie juste de calmer le jeu, vu comment t'as l'air tendu.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus, faudrait que je prenne ça à la cool, comme si c'était pas grave ?

\- Ben... Ouais. »

Ces mots le font encore buguer, je crois que je l'ai complètement perdu. Je sais bien qu'il se sent mal qu'on ait fait ça, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas simple à digérer, j'ai conscience que ce n'était pas la façon la plus appropriée de finir une soirée bières entre potes. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête pendant des plombes, et au moins, comme ça, je relativise pour deux. Devant son mutisme persistant, je me rapproche encore un peu et vais pour lui tapoter l'épaule, mais il esquisse un mouvement de recul.

« - Me touche pas...

\- Quoi ? C'est bon, je vais pas te sauter dessus, hein.

\- Mais c'est pas la question !

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Bah c'est... C'est juste... Putain ! »

Sur cette réponse très constructive, il me tourne le dos et tente encore de dissimuler son embarras. De mon côté, je me creuse la tête pour essayer de trouver une solution. Il est hors de question qu'il reste à mariner dans son malaise et encore moins qu'on ne se parle plus à cause de ça. Bon, d'un côté, c'est vrai que ce ne sera pas simple de rester comme avant, surtout au vu des sentiments que j'ai pour lui, mais il faut bien faire quelque chose.

Tiens, à ce propos, je parle de ce que je ressens, mais qu'en est-il pour lui ? Je ne l'ai jamais su, en tout cas il n'a jamais montré le moindre comportement qui pourrait me donner de quelconques indices à ce sujet. Cela dit, je n'ai a priori rien montré non plus, je suis toujours resté extrêmement discret à ce sujet, d'ailleurs personne n'est au courant. C'est même devenu quasiment intuitif pour moi de le masquer tellement j'en ai pris l'habitude, à un point tel que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit a tout fait remonter d'un seul coup, me faisant perdre toute capacité de raisonnement et me rendant d'autant plus, disons, corruptible. Je n'en aurais jamais attendu autant, même si je ne peux pas nier qu'il m'est arrivé bien des fois d'avoir des pensées indécentes à son égard, m'imaginant en train de l'embrasser, de le serrer fort contre moi, de lui faire l'amour, de lui chuchoter des mots doux, de le toucher, de voir le reflet de mes sentiments dans ses yeux...

Mais en ce qui le concerne, je ne sais rien à ce sujet. D'un côté, je me dis que c'était peut-être un mélange des conséquences de la découennée qu'on s'est envoyée, de mon insistance sur sa « blague » et peut-être d'un manque, d'une pulsion pas forcément explicable. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais on a tous des moments de faiblesse, de dérapage, où l'on agit sans la moindre logique en ne suivant que ses envies. Mais de l'autre, je me dis que, non seulement il pourrait très bien cacher ses sentiments aussi, mais surtout qu'il ne m'aurait pas sauté dessus comme ça sans raison. Certes, je l'ai beaucoup charrié, même trop – je m'en veux encore un peu, au passage – et ma provocation excessive mêlée aux effets de l'alcool nous ont menés à ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ces raisons ne suffisent pas.

D'ailleurs, quitte à ce qu'on couche ensemble, j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Bien sûr, ça ne m'a pas déplu, bien au contraire. J'ai aimé m'abandonner à lui de cette manière. J'ai aimé briser la pudeur implicite et normalisée qu'il y a toujours eu entre nous. J'ai aimé le voir comme je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. J'ai aimé la bestialité de certains instants, la douceur de quelques autres. J'ai aimé son côté entreprenant, explicite et un peu sauvage. J'ai aimé tout ça et je n'ai pas cherché à le masquer. Mais si ça s'est produit, c'est certainement en grande partie dû à la désinhibition grâce à l'éthanol, donc pas de la manière la plus « naturelle », même si on en avait bien sûr envie tous les deux sur le moment. La raison est un peu niaise, mais somme toute assez logique. S'il s'avère qu'il ne m'aime pas de la même façon que moi je l'aime, ça ne restera qu'une passade, un dérapage, un égarement qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Or, j'aurais du mal à le percevoir d'une telle manière. Je ne vais pas le nier, j'aimerais que mes sentiments soient réciproques, ce qui en soi est plutôt normal, mais il y a peu de chances que ce soit le cas et j'en ai bien conscience. Je pourrais aller fouiner dans les détails, me dire que jusqu'alors il restait de marbre et que maintenant il s'énerve parce qu'il refoulait son amour pour moi, mais ce serait chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin et, surtout, une aiguille probablement inexistante.

* * *

Alors, what's next ?


	4. Chapter 4

**MALENTENDUS**

Encore une fic sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, je crois que je devrais même plus le préciser, en fait [Sydi (somehow)]. /!\ Attention, y a du citron !

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : « Le problème »**

* * *

Je suis tiré de mes réflexions profondes par un long soupir, cette fois plus anxieux qu'agacé. Soucieux, je tente une nouvelle approche et pose ma main sur le dos de mon meilleur ami, sans qu'il me repousse cette fois. Je m'engouffre donc dans cette infime brèche.

« - Didi... Je veux pas que tu te sentes mal à cause de ça.

\- Comment tu veux que je me sente pas mal ? »

Il n'a plus vraiment l'air en colère, sa voix reflète plutôt du dépit, voire de la détresse. Il semble vraiment angoissé, il n'est pas bien et ça se ressent.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... »

Ah, voilà qu'il se pose la même question que moi tout à l'heure. Cette fois, il ne me râle plus dessus et s'en prend à lui-même... De plus en plus.

« - J'aurais dû me la fermer... Putain ! »

Je présume qu'il parle de la blague de départ sur l'année sans alcool qui a dégénéré... C'est assez paradoxal qu'il dise ça alors que c'est plutôt moi qui aurais dû me taire au lieu de le charrier à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à la goutte de trop.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu...

\- Didi, faut pas te...

\- Putain, je suis vraiment con ! »

Bon, là il se met à parler tout seul et à se maudire lui-même, ça ne va plus du tout.

« - Mec !

\- Bordel, comment j'ai pu faire ça ?

\- Euh... Détends-toi, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas été d'accord, non plus.

\- Mais merde, c'est pas possible ! Je suis pas gay, et puis même, t'es juste mon pote ! »

Avec ça, j'ai au moins la quasi-certitude qu'il me considère effectivement toujours comme un ami et rien de plus. Certes, je pourrais encore cultiver le doute, mais les chances déjà infimes au départ que mes sentiments soient partagés s'amoindrissent au fur et à mesure. Malgré tout, je garde le cap et essaie encore et toujours de l'aider à dédramatiser.

« - Calme-toi, enfin ! C'est pas comme si on avait buté quelqu'un ! »

Il s'interrompt alors dans son auto-flagellation verbale et me regarde quelques secondes, sans mot dire. Puis il soupire longuement en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et baisse d'un cran, néanmoins toujours préoccupé.

« - Sysy... Je suis désolé, c'est pas contre toi que je suis énervé. C'est juste...

\- Je sais. Et t'as pas à t'énerver contre toi non plus. On est responsables tous les deux.

\- Mouais. Pas sûr.

\- Bon écoute, t'as rien fait de mal et moi non plus. On était bourrés, on a dérapé et voilà, c'est pas la fin du monde !

\- Mais tu réagis comme si c'était normal !

\- Non, mec, je réagis pas comme si c'était normal. J'essaie juste de relativiser.

\- Bah pourtant on dirait que si ! Tu prends ça tellement à la volée, j'ai l'impression que tu vois ça comme un truc... Je sais pas ! Comme si c'était banal ! Genre, tu nous voyais faire ça, avant ? »

 _Euh, comment te dire ?_ Voilà encore une phrase en apparence anodine qui me met au pied du mur. Et là, le fait même que je ne réponde pas « non » spontanément, ça me trahit. Comment je peux en être sûr ? Son regard soupçonneux qui ne me quitte plus. Je crois que je suis beaucoup trop transparent et ça ne m'étonne même plus, surtout que je l'étais déjà cette nuit...

« - Sylvain... ?

\- Mec, c'est pas la question. Je te dis que c'est pas la peine de se prendre le chou, c'est tout. C'est pas que je pense que c'est banal, c'est juste...

\- Quoi, ça te choque même pas ?

\- Mais j'ai pas dit ça ! Évidemment que ça m'a perturbé, mais on va pas en faire toute une montagne, c'est arrivé, voilà.

\- Mais putain, comment tu peux être aussi désinvolte après ça ?

\- Je suis pas désinvolte ! Merde, d'habitude toi aussi tu prends tout à la légère, alors que là...

\- Parce que là c'est pas pareil ! D'habitude, je me tape pas mon meilleur pote parce que j'ai bu comme un trou et dit une connerie en trop ! »

Au moins, on a la même perception de la chose, c'est bien arrivé à cause de ces quelques détails qui d'habitude n'en déclenchent pas autant – c'est d'ailleurs à se demander pourquoi ça l'a fait cette fois, mais on va dire que c'était une accumulation. Et apparemment, le fait d'avoir mis des mots là-dessus l'embarrasse un peu, si j'en crois son regard fuyant et la très légère teinte rosée qui vient colorer ses joues. Il est sincèrement mal à l'aise avec ça et, même si j'essaie de ne pas l'être autant et de prendre du recul, ça me fait de la peine de le voir ainsi.

« - Je sais bien. Mais ça sert à rien de se jeter la pierre pour ça. C'est pas anodin et je le sais, j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'on en soit arrivés là. Mais, pour la énième fois, c'est pas un drame. »

Il hoche vaguement la tête et la baisse à nouveau, sans mot dire. Ne sachant que faire d'autre pour tenter de le réconforter, je lui caresse doucement le dos, d'un geste que j'essaie de rendre le plus neutre possible. Je sens qu'il tique un peu mais il ne me rejette pas.

« - J'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour le prendre à la cool à ce point. »

Je ris nerveusement à ces mots, déjà parce qu'il radote un peu, mais surtout parce que, dans le fond, je ne le prends pas avec tant de nonchalance que ça.

« - Mec... Je le prends pas autant à la cool, tu sais.

\- Ah ?

\- Bah, non.

\- Excuse-moi, mais c'est tout juste si ça a l'air de te gêner.

\- Crois-moi, ça me gêne aussi. T'as pas idée. »

Bon, là, j'en ai peut-être un peu trop dit. Un lapsus révélateur ?

« - Sérieux ?

\- Ben, ouais. »

Il hausse les épaules et se laisse tomber... Sur moi. Plus exactement, sa tête vient se poser sur mon épaule et il reste comme ça, sans bouger, sans rien dire de plus. Non pas que ça me déplaise, mais c'est assez perturbant. Ce contact, même s'il est on ne peut plus banal, me rend tout bizarre. Et pour cause, sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi, c'est en train de faire remonter quelques souvenirs et sensations de la nuit dernière... Bordel, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le simple fait d'avoir sa tête sur mon épaule me fait repenser à ce qu'on a fait hier ?

Je sens une bouffée de chaleur me monter d'un coup à la tête et mon cœur se déchaîner entre mes côtes. Mon ventre est pris de fourmillements et mes pensées se mettent à divaguer, m'envoyant des images absolument pas catholiques. Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'éloigne, devant le regard étonné de Dylan.

« - Euh... Je veux pas avoir l'air lourdingue, mais je vais pas te sauter dessus non plus, hein. Enfin, en tout cas, je recommencerai pas.

\- Je sais, t'inquiète.

\- Bah alors ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Pour rien. C'est juste... Laisse tomber.

\- Alors là, tu rêves !

\- Je te dis que c'est rien. »

C'est assez ironique, moi qui lui dis depuis tout à l'heure de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ces histoires, voilà que je suis à mon tour totalement perturbé et incapable d'assumer. Ça va être difficile de garder le cap avec ça...

« - Sylvain, je veux pas être méchant, mais t'as perdu toute crédibilité. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

« - Faudrait savoir ! Je croyais que c'était pas si grave.

\- Non mais... C'est pas le problème.

\- Ah. Alors c'est quoi ? »

Là, je me suis vraiment mis dedans tout seul, et je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Enfin, si, dans l'absolu je suis censé lui expliquer que ce n'est pas vraiment le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble qui me trouble mais davantage les sentiments que j'ai pour lui qui se rajoutent à ça et me le font voir sous un autre angle. Je suis vraiment embêté, d'un côté je suis tenté de contourner le sujet et de garder ça pour moi, d'autant plus que je suis pratiquement sûr que mon amour est à sens unique, mais de l'autre je ne veux pas lui mentir, j'ai envie de me libérer du poids de cette cachotterie.

« - Mec, c'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je soupire longuement, histoire de gagner un minimum de temps pour prendre une décision. Tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse folle dans ma tête, je pèse le pour et le contre de manière presque superflue, pour finalement opter pour la seconde option. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment lui parler de ça, les mots ne me viennent pas et sa proximité n'arrange rien.

Alors, même si ce n'est pas du tout la meilleure idée que j'aie pu avoir, je me sers de ce détail comme point de départ. Je pose une main sur son épaule, me rapproche de lui et, devant son regard perplexe – et pour cause – je penche légèrement la tête et dépose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, bref mais franc et sincère. Ce contact d'une seconde à peine ne fait que remonter davantage les souvenirs que j'ai de la nuit dernière, je me rappelle nos baisers fébriles, nos mains baladeuses, nos soupirs se mêlant dans l'air alourdi par le désir dont nos corps transpiraient. Mais je redescends bien vite sur terre en voyant que lui reste impassible.

Il me fixe avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, l'air complètement choqué, comme s'il avait disjoncté. Gêné tant par mon geste que par son absence de réaction, je baisse les yeux et me mords la lèvre, ne sachant que faire de plus. Au bout d'un moment, j'ose le regarder à nouveau, son regard a changé mais il ne s'énerve pas, ne me tourne pas le dos. Il est juste là, à regarder dans le vide, complètement perdu. De mon côté, je suis tellement embourbé dans ma volonté d'être honnête que je décide de poursuivre dans ma lancée.

« - Tu voulais savoir, et bah voilà. Le problème, c'est que je t'aime. »

C'est clair, net et précis, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux en terme de révélation inattendue. Après quelques instants encore sans réagir, il secoue la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et me dévisage longuement, les sourcils un peu froncés, essayant de sortir quelques bribes de mots. Je reprends alors les devants, essayant de m'expliquer tant bien que mal, même si c'est plus pour essayer de me donner une raison qu'autre chose.

« - Ça n'a aucun putain de sens, mais c'est là. Tu me plais, tu me fais craquer, j'adore tout et n'importe quoi chez toi, t'as un charme qui m'atteint complètement, et... J'ai aimé tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, j'en ai pas loupé une miette. Je pense quasiment tout le temps à toi, je me sens bien quand t'es avec moi, tu sais toujours me faire rire, me surprendre, et j'adore ça. Je me lasse pas de toi et... »

J'aurais pu développer pendant longtemps encore les raisons pour lesquelles je me suis tant attaché à lui de cette façon, mais ça lui fait déjà pas mal à assimiler, donc je m'arrête là.

« - Enfin bref, je suis amoureux, quoi. C'est con, je sais... Mais voilà. »

A court de mots, je baisse la tête et commence à me triturer les mains, pris entre la gêne de lui avoir enfin avoué et la tristesse de savoir qu'il ne me dira certainement pas que lui aussi. Après un long silence insoutenable et stressant, il dit enfin quelque chose.

« - Non, c'est pas con... »

Quelque chose qui se veut réconfortant, en plus. Autant dire que ça me soulage un peu, même si l'ambiance reste assez pesante. Je hausse vaguement les épaules en guise de réponse et continue de fixer mes doigts qui s'entortillent, ne sachant que dire de plus.

« - Mais... Depuis quand ? »

En voilà une bonne question. Déjà que je l'assumais tout juste, d'autant plus que je le rejetais plus ou moins inconsciemment pour ne jamais gaffer, je ne saurais pas vraiment dater...

« - J'en sais rien... Peut-être depuis quelques mois et c'est venu comme ça. Peut-être depuis toujours et je m'en suis seulement rendu compte récemment. J'en ai aucune idée. »

Il reste encore une fois silencieux pendant un long moment. Puis il regarde ses mains à son tour et arbore un air tout confus. Je suis d'une certaine façon rassuré, il ne s'énerve pas et ne me rejette pas, il est juste surpris, perplexe et au moins aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Au bout d'un moment, il me regarde d'un air désolé malgré son embarras.

« - Putain... Si j'avais su, j'aurais jamais fait... Tout ça !

\- Ah ?

\- Bah... Ouais. Je veux pas remuer le couteau, mais ça a pu te donner de faux espoirs.

Voilà la confirmation que j'attendais, en quelque sorte. Même si je me doutais déjà qu'il ne m'aimait pas de cette façon, même si j'étais préparé à l'entendre, ça me remet un coup. Je suis comme ramené sur Terre une deuxième fois, après le réveil avec la gueule de bois. Sacré contraste entre d'un côté la nuit agitée et passionnelle durant laquelle il semblait vraiment au moins attiré par moi, de l'autre le retour à la réalité et la tête en vrac sur fond de bruit lointain de vomi.

« - Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, mec. Je voulais pas...

\- C'est rien, ça. Tu pouvais pas savoir. Et puis, de l'espoir, j'en avais déjà pas beaucoup, alors...

\- Mais... Comment t'as fait pour que j'y voie que du feu pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je sais pas. J'avais même carrément peur que ça finisse par être évident. »

Je hausse les épaules nonchalamment pour essayer de me donner une contenance, alors qu'à l'intérieur, je suis toujours aussi anxieux et un peu déçu, même si je m'attendais à ce que ça se passe ainsi.

« - Mais du coup... Ça veut dire que, euh... Depuis un moment, tu penses à moi de façon... Euh... Enfin, tu nous voyais vraiment...

\- Comme cette nuit ? C'est arrivé, des fois, oui. Forcément... »

Il a l'air résigné plus que choqué. En même temps, vu ce qu'on a fait il y a seulement quelques heures, il ne peut pas vraiment être choqué à proprement parler.

« - OK... Mais je pensais pas que... Que...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je savais pas que t'étais... Enfin, jusque là, t'as eu que des copines... Je crois ?

\- Ouais, mais quel est le rapport ?

\- Bah... Du coup, je... Je te pensais pas... Attiré par les mecs.

\- Ah mais c'est pas le cas. En tout cas, pas jusque là.

\- Euh, t'es sérieux ?

\- Ben, oui.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que je suis le seul mec qui t'attire ?

\- Faut croire que si. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Mais c'est surtout parce que je... Voilà, quoi. »

Je n'ose pas terminer cette phrase. Lui redire que je l'aime ne ferait que nous embarrasser tous les deux, lui parce que je sais que ça va le gêner plus qu'autre chose – et mon but n'est pas non plus de le faire culpabiliser – et moi parce que je sais que ces mots n'auront jamais de retour.

* * *

 _Partaj si ta pleuré wsh_


	5. Chapter 5

**MALENTENDUS**

Encore une fic sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, je crois que je devrais même plus le préciser, en fait [Sydi (somehow)]. /!\ Attention, y a du citron !

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5... ?**

* * *

Au vu de l'atmosphère déjà un peu plus détendue et ouverte au dialogue, je me risque à continuer sur ce terrain, néanmoins un peu hésitant.

« - Mais du coup... Toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ? Je suis pas attiré par les mecs, si c'est la question. »

Ah, je suis manifestement trop prévisible. Décidément, il me connaît trop bien.

« - Euh... Peut-être un tout petit peu ?

\- Bah, non !

\- Au moins la nuit dernière !

\- Mais je te dis que je fantasme pas sur les mecs !

\- OK mais excuse-moi, j'en suis un, aux dernières nouvelles ! Si t'étais pas attiré par les mecs, tu m'aurais pas sauté dessus. Parce que moi, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai suivi dans le délire.

\- Mais... Je suis pas gay, putain !

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est la question, là ? »

Il fronce les sourcils à cette réplique et soupire à nouveau. Je crois que l'ambiance redevient un peu électrique, j'ai peut-être un peu trop poussé... Enfin, cela dit, je ne comprends pas qu'il ait tant de mal à assumer sa possible attirance envers la gent masculine, ou en tout cas envers moi de manière temporaire. Je comprends qu'il ait du mal à digérer le fait d'avoir couché avec son meilleur pote, mais le voir ne pas assumer sa sexualité en général m'agace, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas du tout son genre d'habitude, il est du genre libéré et décomplexé sur ce sujet.

« - Tu penses sérieusement que je suis en train de me prendre la tête là-dessus ? On n'en est plus là, maintenant !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Au point où on en est, on s'en bat les couilles ! A ton avis c'est quoi qui m'emmerde le plus ? De m'être envoyé en l'air avec un mec une fois en étant bourré ou d'être amoureux de mon meilleur pote ? Parce que y a une sacrée différence, hein ! »

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

\- Non mais attends, là. Que tu me dises que toi t'es pas amoureux de moi, OK, je le conçois, et même je m'en doutais. Mais viens pas me dire que t'es pas attiré par les mecs – bon, ou même un seul. Parce que, désolé de te le rappeler, mais quand on était en train de baiser, ça te faisait clairement pas rien ! »

Il soupire une nouvelle fois en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, n'ayant apparemment rien à redire. De mon côté, conscient d'y avoir été un peu fort, malgré ma franchise, je rebaisse d'un cran.

« - Excuse-moi, je devrais pas gueuler comme ça. J'suis désolé...

\- Non mais t'inquiète. Et puis, au final...

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas tort.

\- De gueuler ?

\- Non, de dire ça. »

Je me contente de hausser les épaules, n'ayant envie ni d'infirmer, ni de confirmer. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison ou pas de le dire, mais il fallait que ça sorte, au moins maintenant les choses sont plus claires. Pas comme je les aurais voulues, mais elles sont claires.

Après un énième silence, il se rapproche et pose une main un peu hésitante sur mon dos.

« - Eh... Je sais pas si c'est le truc le plus réconfortant que tu puisses entendre, mais... Tu restes mon meilleur pote. Et je suis toujours là pour toi. »

Il a bien conscience de la possible maladresse de cette phrase et ça se sent. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je ne suis pas responsable de mes sentiments et lui encore moins. Même si les conséquences ne sont pas des plus plaisantes pour moi. Certes, c'est rassurant parce que ça prouve qu'il ne me fuit pas comme la peste, qu'il me considère toujours autant et ne me laissera pas tomber. Mais ça confirme aussi qu'il n'y a vraiment plus d'espoir pour moi et qu'il ne me verra toujours « que » comme un ami.

« - Merci... »

Malgré mon manque de conviction en disant ce petit mot en apparence simple, c'est sincère. Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir jugé, culpabilisé ou carrément fui. D'être prêt à essayer de rester le même avec moi, malgré ce qui s'est passé. De me rassurer comme il le peut, avec les paroles qu'il trouve sur le moment. De continuer à être le meilleur ami qu'il a toujours été, bien qu'il ait conscience que les limites implicitement établies ont été brisées le temps d'une nuit. Alors, même si je sais d'avance que ce ne sera pas facile, je ne peux que faire pareil, me contenter de l'amitié qu'on a toujours eue et qui, au moins, est à double sens et ne s'évaporera pas comme ça.

Mes sentiments, eux, s'estomperont peut-être au fil des semaines, évincés petit à petit par les signes quotidiens d'une relation amicale sans dérive, comme ça a toujours été le cas, à part ces quelques heures d'égarement. Après tout, j'ai passé tant de temps à ne rien dire à personne et à tout masquer que c'est devenu un automatisme, je l'oubliais presque, alors ça ne devrait pas être impossible de continuer ainsi. Bon, évidemment, le fait d'avoir couché avec lui ne me simplifiera pas la tâche, mais au moins, j'aurai goûté pendant une ou deux heures à ses baisers, à son étreinte, à ses caresses et à la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

D'une certaine façon, c'est mieux que rien, et j'ai imprimé tous ces détails dans ma mémoire, malgré les effets de l'alcool qui sur le moment nous déconnectaient de la réalité, mais ont en quelque sorte fait que nous nous sommes connectés tous les deux en allant plus loin. Je me rappelle chaque instant et, même s'ils n'auront jamais de suite, je ne veux pas les oublier, même si j'aurais préféré que mes sentiments soient réciproques, j'ai aimé ce qui s'est passé et, pour une fois, je n'ai rien dissimulé, j'en ai pleinement profité, j'ai laissé ce désir momentanément partagé me guider et cette extase temporaire m'emporter.

Mais voilà, ça s'arrêtera là. On s'est tous plus ou moins pris un râteau, et on s'en remet tous. Là, c'est mon meilleur pote, et en plus on a couché ensemble parce qu'il était bourré et parce que j'ai été trop faible pour résister. Alors notre amitié en sera atteinte malgré tout, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à certains moments, qu'on le veuille ou non, même si ce n'est que des petits détails. Mais on est tous les deux prêts à repartir comme avant, malgré tout. Et de mon côté, je laisserai le temps, l'amitié et mes passions guérir mes quelques déceptions et frustrations à venir.


End file.
